Realizations
by Sabrina06
Summary: An accident alters dinner plans for one couple and changes the plans for another.


_I don't own Phineas & Ferb, they belong to Dan, Jeff & Disney._

Seventeen-year-old Phineas rolled over and looked at the clock, 11:33am. He blinked twice before leaping from his bed, grabbing his clothes and hurrying to grab a shower.

Linda was in the kitchen fussing. "You should be more careful." She tried scolding her step-son. Ferb took a breath and leaned forward, as far as he could, placing his elbows on the table in order to take a sip of his coffee.

"Four broken ribs and a broken leg." Linda continued and Ferb nodded. "I'm aware." was his strained reply. Linda wanted to help, but knew Ferb would never accept her spoon feeding him. "Do you need any help?" She inquired and he raised his eyebrow. "I'll manage."

Linda took a sip of her coffee, "You had plans for tonight." a statement. He nodded, "Gretchen was going to come over and I was going to cook her dinner." Linda smiled at what would have been a thoughtful gesture, and Ferb continued, "She texted that she'll come over and order in some take out, we can watch TV or a movie."

Linda couldn't help but smile, she always thought Gretchen and Ferb were a good couple. She was glad he had found someone who was able to understand him; she knew she didn't fully understand the young man sitting across from her.

Ferb glanced up from his coffee and toast as Phineas walked into the kitchen. Linda turned around to see what Ferb was looking at, and with a gasp, "Phineas, you look terrible. What happened?"

Phineas shrugged and spied Ferb sitting at the table, "Hey Ferb. How are you feeling this morning?" Ferb's eyebrow vanished. "I could be better."

Phineas took a seat beside his brother and slung an arm around his shoulders. "So, your plans for tonight-" Phineas started, and Ferb nodded as he finished his brother's thought, "Have been altered."

"Too bad bro," Phineas frowned, then turned his attention to his mother, "I've invited Isabella over for dinner tonight, just the two of us."

Ferb's eyes widened and he turned, too quickly, to face Phineas. "Gretchen's still coming over." Linda stood up and placed her empty cup in the sink, "I thought you had reservations at some fancy restaurant tonight." Phineas rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, I did; but yesterday Isabella said she wanted a private romantic dinner. So I cancelled the reservation."

Ferb slowly stood up from the table, and with the help of his crutches, left the room.

* * *

Vivian was busy in the kitchen, as usual. "Isa, are you sure you should be going over to visit Phineas this evening? His brother's just been in a horrible accident." Isabella came into the kitchen, wearing a form-fitting black dress with a flared skirt. "Si Mama. I'm looking forward to a private... romantic…. night with Phineas." Isabella's voice became dreamy and Vivian could swear she saw little hearts appear in her daughter's eyes.

Vivian frowned at her only daughter, "Only two days ago you were excited to be going out to that fancy new restaurant with Phineas." Isabella stole a pinch of grated cheese between two perfectly manicured fingers, her parents were having tacos tonight. "I decided that a restaurant wasn't the ideal spot for tonight. I'm looking for something more… romantic."

Vivian shook her head, "It was not too long ago that you were complaining that Phineas wouldn't know romance if it, and I quote, 'came with blueprints'." Isabella let out a sigh, "He's not that bad."

* * *

Gretchen was bundled up against the cold February evening. She knocked on the door, then took her glove between her teeth, pulling it off, and proceeded to ring the doorbell. The short teen nervously bounced twice on her toes before the door opened.

"Good evening Gretchen, please come in." Lawrence invited. "Linda and I were heading out for a bit." Gretchen smiled shyly, it was obvious where Ferb learned his formalities; it still made her nervous. "Thank you." She managed before Linda came downstairs. "Ferb, I want you to call if you need anything." Gretchen could see, in her mind's eye, Ferb groaning in frustration before she heard him. "I don't foresee that I'll need any assistance this evening, now go have fun."

Linda laughed lightly, "Who's the adult? You or me?" Ferb came into Gretchen's view, but he had his back to her, "I do not believe you'd like the answer to that." He stated.

Lawrence coughed into his fist with a 'A-hem', "Gretchen's here to see you, son." Ferb's spine became rigid as he slowly turned around. "Gretchen?" She offered her boyfriend the same shy smile she offered his father not two minutes ago.

Ferb maneuvered his crutches and stepped forward. "Good evening Love." He took her other glove off and kissed her hand. "I'm sorry to alter our plans like this." Gretchen looked up into his eyes. "It's not your fault. You were doing your job. I'm glad it's not worse than it is."

Linda and Lawrence nodded sadly to each other. "We're all glad it's not worse." Lawrence said. In the space of a heartbeat, his tone became much more upbeat. "We'll be heading out now." He pulled out his wallet and offered Ferb four bills, "Order up some take away, and if you order too much, I'm sure your mother and I won't complain."

Linda slipped her arms into her coat. "Good night." She called out and a voice from the kitchen replied, "Can I use your wine glasses tonight?" Linda shook her head and headed further into the house, "No. You can use the regular glasses. And leave Ferb and Gretchen alone."

* * *

Twenty minutes later Isabella let herself into the house. "Phineas? Are you home?" Her voice sounded as though it belonged to some femme fatale from some romance movie. "In the kitchen." Came Phineas' reply.

Isabella entered the kitchen and slowly took her long coat off, making sure Phineas was watching every move she made. She then seductively plucked each finger of her gloves between her teeth and dramatically removed the protective layer of clothing. Her scarf was next, followed by her boots. Although the boots only went up to mid-calf, she took her time unzipping them, making sure to bend over, offering Phineas a peek down the neckline of her dress.

The pot on the stove boiled over, startling the flustered teen. "I've got to get that." Phineas uttered as he turned back to the stove, his face and neck a rival shade of red to his hair. Keeping his back to his curvy girlfriend, Phineas stuttered, "F-F-Ferb and G-Gretchen are still h-h-here."

Isabella's fists balled up. "Why are they here? I thought we'd have the house to ourselves." Phineas' shoulders slumped. "Ferb was in an accident." Isabella couldn't hide her frustration, "But _we_ were supposed to have a _romantic_ night together."

Phineas turned and kissed her, "We've got most of the house to ourselves. Ferb and Gretchen will either be in the den or the kitchen." Isabella kissed him back. "I guess that will have to do. I-" she trailed off a bit as she traced a finger down his chest, "I was wanting to spend some _alone_ time… with you… _together_." She then looked into his eyes, "If you know what I mean."

Phineas's mind jumped to a place he never in a million years thought he'd ever get to. Isabella, in his arms, wearing hardly a stitch and whimpering softly as he kissed every inch of her. He considers himself to be the luckiest boy in Danville; Isabella Garcia-Shapiro is his girlfriend after all, and she's a goddess as far as he (and the male population of Danville High) are concerned.

"Phineas? Phin? Are you there?" Isabella was teasing him again. He gave his head a shake, "Uh, yeah. I'm here. Let's go to the dining room, there's some cond- uh, carrots on the table. Cut carrots and salad." He flushed. _Why did his mind have to take him_ _ **there**_ … _especially when Isabella was in the room?_

* * *

Ferb and Gretchen were watching a cheesy romantic comedy while laughing at the absurdity of the predicament the characters have found themselves entangled in. They had a small selection of Japanese take away they were enjoying more than the movie.

"If we ever find ourselves in a similar situation, will you please let me drive the get-away car? We would never have time to wait for a cab." Gretchen giggled between bites of chicken. Ferb nodded and he snickered. "You'll have to learn to drive a shift." Gretchen nodded as she continued to giggle, "You've got a deal." She leaned her head against his shoulder as she took a breath.

Ferb adjusted his position on the couch, "Are you comfortable?" Gretchen nodded, "Yeah, are you?" Ferb fell silent for a minute. "As comfortable as can be, under the circumstances." Gretchen nodded.

The young couple watched the movie for another couple of minutes before Gretchen turned to look at her boyfriend. She opened her mouth to say something, then sadness filled her eyes and she couldn't ask the question she wanted to learn the answer to.

Ferb reached over and touched her hair. "Do you really want all the gory details?" He watched as a tear slipped down her cheek. He kissed her forehead and sighed deeply. "The car came into the service bay. The driver was on their phone." He gauged her emotions. "Their foot slipped off the break onto the accelerator and drove me through the glass bay door."

That was the moment Gretchen lost all control of her emotions and she became a sobbing mess. She didn't realise how close Ferb was to not be sitting beside her. Ferb, for his part, and despite the pain, pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything will be okay."

Gretchen nodded against his shoulder. "I love you Ferb." She choked out as she held him as tight as she dared.

* * *

Isabella was sitting beside Phineas at the table. "What exactly happened to your brother? My mother said he was in an accident."

Phineas nodded, then looked over his shoulder into the den. "Yeah, some driver on their phone ran over him. Broke his leg and a couple of ribs." He then noticed Isabella scrunch her nose. "Everyone says he'll be okay." He added and she nodded.

Isabella nodded, "Of course he'll be okay. He's Ferb."

Gretchen came out of the den and headed, head down, toward the kitchen. Isabella got up from the table and went to her. "Is everything okay?" Isabella then noticed that her friend had been crying. "What happened?" Gretchen was trying to draw herself a glass of water. She sniffed, "He almost died," the shorter girl whispered. "He was hit by a car while at work. He can't go back for months."

Isabella thought of something supportive to say, "At least he can live at home." Gretchen's jaw dropped. "That's all you have to say?" She then spun on her heel and went back to the den, leaving Isabella standing alone in the kitchen.

Phineas came into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. "How's she doing?" Isabella looked at him a moment. "She's taking this awfully personal, if you ask me." Phineas shrugged, "How would feel if your situation was reversed and I were the one who was injured?"

Isabella didn't know what to think. "You would never get into a situation where you'd be injured." Phineas couldn't help but laugh. "I put myself in danger every day. I work part-time as a pyrotechnic specialist."


End file.
